The Day Life Changed
by BluJPlover
Summary: A one shot on the first time Luke saw Lorelai.Review PLEASE


_**A/N ** Whoo another story.Dont worry its a oneshot.I am just sooo creative today..yea.Well we are writing persuasive essays in L.A..oh joy.Im just not the persuasive type of person...bleck.OHH OHH Season six ..ickk that last episode.GIVE ME A BREAK.Sorry ranting there..but..ugh.._

_Today was another boring day in my world.GG was on I watched it while drooling over Luke then I ran to the computer to enter the world of fandom.Ha.Alrighty guys RandR..dont we all know how much fun getting a review is._

_Disclaimer.Nope.Dont own anthing starting with a G..Including Gilmore Girls._

A warm breeze washed through the small town of Stars Hollow.The light of dawn was just starting to peak.Most residents were tucked into there warm beds not yet ready to succumb to the day.Nothing moved at 5:00 oclock in the morning on a Wednesday save for the familiar figure that was already in the diner taking down chairs and wiping down tables .His movements were not slow and sluggish much like the ones of the people who begrudgingly were up at this hour.The diner was silent.The owner wiped the counter like he had from the beginning.

Luke Danes was a simple man.All he needed was his fishing pole and t.v and he was set.He was a hard worker and a good friend to all,but he was not the most social guy there was.He lived in a shell,no one new much about him except what they saw and heard from his parents before they died.

Luke only had one true love at the time.Her name was Rachel and Luke would do anything for her,but Rachel really did not have a strong attention span leaving and coming back frequently.Lukes mother passed away when Luke was just a child.When she passed away she took apart of Luke with her.Lukes father died a while later,leaving Luke completely and utterly alone.Luke started the diner using his fathers old hardware store.He kept it exactly the same,save for the needed adjustments to really make the place a diner.Luke was a health nut,convinced red meat was bad and caffeine was deadly.But boy could he make a cup of coffee.

The day started like any other.Luke took orders and served the food.He filled the coffee cups of local patrons and listened to the slightly odd members of the town.Luke would never admit it but he loved this town,he could never imagine living in another place,never imagine a day without the not so normal town members.Lukes days were routine.Hed get up serve food and close up then go to bed.He rarely went from this schedule,unless Rachel happened to come back for the while.What Luke did not know was that this day would change his whole life.

It was during the busiest times of the day at the diner when the bell above the door sounded out.Luke did not even glance up,so swamped in work was he.He was setting down a dish at one of the tables when he noticed someone following him.A beautiful brunette about his age with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.She had a toddler straddled to her hip and she was babbling.He told her to leave him alone,as he was busy.She seemed to stop for a moment then turned and handed the child to Ms.Patty.

She continued following him,her mouth never stopping.He could only understand one word and that was coffee it was repeated over and over again.Finally he turned he stared her straight in the eyes and his heart sped up.When his heart finally slowed he told her to sit down shut up and hed get to her in a minute.That was the thing with Luke.He could use sarcasm to hide his feelings and at the time he didnt know the woman following him used the same tatic.She eyed him for a moment then asked for a newspaper.Luke handed her the newspaper hoping she could be quiet.She thanked him and then asked for a pen.He gave her one.She asked for his birthday-he told her in vain hoping she would shut up.She scribbled something under Scorpio and handed it to him.It read _:You will meet a annoying woman today.Give her coffee and she will go away._

He rolled his eyes but poured her a cup.He took the horoscope and put it in his pocket.She flashed him a smile and told him her name.Lorelai.He thought it was beautiful but would never admit it.He thought she was beautiful but could not admit it.

Lorelai collected her child and left the diner the sound of the diners bell echoing long after she was gone.Luke did not have time to stew over the breif meeting during the steady rush of the day.When night finally came and the diner was clean and spotless and he retired to the apartment above his establishment he had a chance to really think about the day.

The only thing that he could think of was that woman.That Lorelai.He tried not to smile but could not help it.He got ready for bed,the image of the blue eyed brunette in the back of his mind.As he slipped under the covers that night he found himself wanting to know everything about her.He quickly stopped himself and shook the thoughts from his head.He successfully managed to stop thinking about her.Little did he know was that the horoscope was wrong.She would never go away.He had no idea that it would be about 4 years later when he was head over heels in love.That day was the day his whole life changed,and Lorelai would never let him forget it.

_A/N Reviews always appreciated (can you say understatment ?)_


End file.
